Brotherly Love
by MaturePopcorn
Summary: Basically, I wanna write something but have horrible writers block, so I'm just gonna make Hiro and Tadashi *ahem* "do stuff* to help clear my mind. Sorry for the one-shot :D
" **Brotherly Love"**

 _By MaturePopcorn_

 **Description: Basically, I wanna write something but have horrible writers block, so I'm just gonna make Hiro and Tadashi *ahem* "do stuff* to help clear my mind. Sorry for the one-shot :D If this becomes popular enough I'll write another Hidashi one-shot.**

 **WARNING: SEX. SEX BETWEEN BROTHERS AND ALSO ONE OF THEM IS 19 BUT THE OTHER IS 14 OH GEEZ THAT'S ILLEGAL IN REAL LIFE OH WELL DON'T FLAME IN REVIEWS I'VE WARNED YOU LOVEYS OK BYE.**

 _ **Author's note:**_ Wow, I'm really tired… Haha no but really; I want so badly to write, but this writers block… I don't understand…? I never get it this bad… _ I do have an idea for this story though, so hopefully this will clear my mind. Best of luck to myself, and also enjoy this porn that I created! *blushes*

Much love,

~Kisa Alvarez

Chapter 1

Hiro tapped his foot impatiently, staring at the clock. It was 4:27, and his shift at the movie theater near his house was about to end. He had taken a part-time job as a way to make his own money when he wasn't in college so he could stop pestering Tadashi for cash, but ever since they had grown closer… He sighed, smiling as he thought about what they'd be doing later that evening.

He glanced at the clock; 4:28. He groaned and willed the two minutes to go by faster. He started to take his uniform off, revealing his street clothes underneath. He slipped his hoodie on and looked at the clock one last time as the minute hand ticked to 4:30; it wasn't even 4:31 when he had already left the building and ran two blocks in the direction of home. He arrived quickly and threw the door open to the café. Aunt Cass was inside, reading a newspaper, and no customers were in yet.

"Hiro! Be careful with that door, you're going to break the hinges one of these days…" She got up and put on her apron, preparing to re-open for dinner at 5:00.

Hiro nodded as he ran up the stairs, saying only, "I know, sorry, love you Aunt Cass!" Aunt Cass chuckled as she continued preparing, picking up her phone to call a certain employee…

Upstairs, Hiro opened the door to the room he shared with Tadashi and immediately felt his heart flutter with anticipation and happiness. Tadashi looked up from lifting weights and smiled. He put the weight on its rack and sat up, shirtless and panting. "Hey lil bro! How was work?"

Hiro blushed and smiled anxiously. "G-good, uh, how was your day, bro?"

Tadashi smirked. "Well, now that you're here it just got a lot better." He stood up and walked to his younger brother, ruffling his hair. He put his hands around Hiro's waist and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head. "A lot better…" he whispered softly.

Hiro squealed involuntarily at this and put his hands at Tadashi's front, unbuttoning his pants and sliding both them and his underwear down enough to reveal his 21 cm cock, already hard with anticipation. Hiro moaned softly and slid down to his knees, blushing heavily as he grabbed it softly and put the tip in his mouth.

Tadashi sighed in pleasure. "Jumping strait into it, huh Hiro? Haah… That really feels good… You're getting, haah, better…"

Hiro let his hands wander while he sucked, sliding his hands up Tadashi's ass up to his lower back. After a couple minutes, he pulled his hands away and took Tadashi's length out of his mouth. He started to take his shirt off…

"Hiro, Tadashi! Can you come down to the café please…?" Aunt Cass's voice resonated through the building and the two brothers froze where they were. Hiro groaned a feeble, "No…!" and Tadashi just sighed in disappointment. This could only mean one thing…

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, both boys were dressed in work clothes and downstairs, ready to open the café for business. Aunt Cass was apologizing for the third time, and Tadashi just smiled and waved his hand, dismissing. "No, it's fine Aunt Cass, honestly. We understand. It's too bad that Hibiya got sick like this, though."

Aunt Cass nodded, tired. "Yeah, and with Chitose and Sui gone on vacation, even the three of us is understaffed. I probably would have asked you to help anyway if it got too busy, but since Hibiya is gone now…" She trailed off. "Anyway, I'll pay you guys for helping out."

Tadashi smiled cheerfully. "Thanks, Aunt Cass," He said as he walked over to help the first group of patrons as they walked out of the rain and into the brightly lit, warm café.

* * *

Hiro sighed in relief as the last group of people left the café and Aunt Cass flipped the open sign closed. He took his apron off and slowly walked upstairs, exhausted. He was thinking about going to bed when he remembered Tadashi… _"Haah…! I wonder if he's still in the mood…"_ Hiro grinned and bolted up the remaining stairs to their room.

Opening the door, he found Tadashi already waiting, sitting on the bed smiling. He stood up and walked over to his brother, kissing his lips. Hiro blushed and moaned softly, pulling away from the kiss and grabbing Tadashi's hand. He walked to the bed and stood there, still holding Tadashi's hand. "N-now what…?"

Tadashi smiled and lightly pushed Hiro's chest, making him fall onto their shared bed. He moaned softly, preparing himself for what came next…

Tadashi laid himself on top of his younger brother, sliding his hand up Hiro's shirt to play with his nipples. Hiro moaned in pleasure and started making out with his older brother, their tongues sliding around each other's mouths. He grabbed Tadashi's shirt from the bottom and pulled it off him, revealing his perfectly toned chest. Tadashi used his free hand to unbutton Hiro's pants and pull them down to around his ankles, showing his tight bulge through his underwear. He played with his younger brother's tip, rubbing his fingers on the cloth that covered it slowly and sensually. Hiro moaned louder and started grinding his hips to meet Tadashi's hand, unbuttoning Tadashi's jeans. Tadashi broke the kiss and stopped playing with Hiro's nipples long enough to slide his own pants completely off, along with his underwear, leaving nothing but his socks. This gave Hiro enough time to take his shirt off, leaving both boys almost fully nude.

Tadashi, breathing heavily, grabbed Hiro's legs and lifted them up so his ass was now facing up. He slid Hiro's underwear to down around his ankles, exposing both his 11 cm rock hard dick and his super tight asshole. Tadashi brought his head down to Hiro's balls and started sucking them, earning moans and gasps from the younger boy. "T-Tadashi…! Nmm…! S-stick your tongue up my hole…"

Tadashi grinned and took Hiro's balls out of his mouth, moving down just enough to start tonguing Hiro's little hole. Hiro's dick started dripping precum at this, and Tadashi used this opportunity to feel up his little brothers exposed chest with one hand while jacking him off with the other. A few minutes of this went on when Tadashi decided he wanted more. He shoved his tongue into Hiro's asshole as far as he could, then took his face away from his brother's ass and taking his hand away from Hiro's dick, leaving a trail of precum. Hiro moaned in disappointment. "N-no…! Tadashi, keep going…"

Tadashi smirked, looking at the mess his brother had already made. Precum was all over his chest, and his hole was stretched from being tongued. After reaching down and taking Hiro's pants off from around his ankles, leaving him in nothing but socks, Tadashi bent down and started licking one of Hiro's nipples back and forth. "I have something… Even better than my tongue…"

Tadashi reached over to their nightstand and pulled out a condom. Carefully unwrapping it, he handed it to Hiro and kneeled beside him so his face was just centimeters from Tadashi's cock. Hiro sat up and put it on Tadashi, who moaned at the sensation, and then lay back down. He threw his legs into the air, ready for domination. Tadashi shook his head slyly. "Not that easy, lil bro. We don't have lube right now, so… You'd better get sucking."

Hiro breathed out in lust and clambered back up to Tadashi's side, grabbing Tadashi's cock and sliding his tongue over it. He shoved his face into Tadashi's crotch, ramming all 21 cm into the back of his throat. Not having a gag reflex, he immediately starting sucking, Tadashi's tip colliding with the back of his throat every time he rammed it back in. He was going so fast that Tadashi's balls were starting to slap against Hiro's neck, and Tadashi loved every second of it.

After about ten minutes of this, Tadashi stopped Hiro by grabbing his hair and gently tugging him off. Hiro instinctually got into his position; on his back with his ass in the air, holding his legs so Tadashi could fuck him easier. Tadashi got up and grabbed Hiro's ankles, positioning his cock to right over his little brother's hole, now stretched. His cock, now wet from Hiro's mouth, easily slid into Hiro's ass. Hiro gasped as the hard 21 cm entered him, moaning as he felt it go all the way in, Tadashi's balls resting against Hiro's butt. The two brothers had done this so much that Tadashi could now easily fuck Hiro whenever they wanted; Hiro never even felt pain from this anymore, only the pleasure of Tadashi's head hitting his prostate.

Hiro started grinding his hips in ecstasy, meeting Tadashi's thrusts and panting heavily as he jacked off with the thrusts. Within only five minutes or so, Hiro was already close to cumming everywhere. "T-Tadashi…! I… I'm gonna cum…!"

Tadashi smiled and, without even slowing his thrusts down, leaned far enough forward to kiss Hiro. "H-haah… I'm close too… Nmm… Hiro… You're so _tight_ …!" Tadashi sped up a small amount and began thrusting harder, causing Hiro to moan so loud Tadashi had to bury a pillow into the younger boy's face. Then Hiro came, and his mess went all over his stomach and chest while he could do nothing but moan in pleasure into the pillow. Tadashi felt his stomach tighten as he came at almost the same time in Hiro's ass. Tadashi sighed in pleasure and happiness as he took his now semi-hard cock out of his brother and let go of his ankles, falling onto the bed. He took the used condom off and threw it away, cleaning off the excess from his penis with a tissue from their nightstand.

Hiro slowly sat up and cleaned himself off with more tissues, then crawled over to where his brother was drifting off. He put his head on Tadashi's chest and closed his eyes, still breathing heavily. "Goodnight, Tadashi…"

Tadashi smiled. "Goodnight lil bro… See you tomorrow…"

 **Pre Author's note: I'm trying to upload this, and Fanfiction is being a little temperamental... If something is glaringly wrong with the fanfiction that I haven't noticed yet, review it or PM me and I'll fix it ASAP. Thank you!**

 **Author's note:** It is completed! Hidashi one-shot! So… Now what…? I guess I should finish my Undertale fanfiction, huh… Also, have I mentioned my lucky number yet? It's 27. Look for it throughout some stories of mine. ^_^ Also, the names Hibiya, Chitose and Sui from this story… *grins* OC DO NOT STEAL :b Just kidding, I might add them to a different story later. And if you were wondering (Why would you…?), when I write stories lately, I listen to the Undertale boss OST because it's literally the best music I've heard in years (Especially Asriel and Mettaton EX themes…! And Muffet, and Asgore, and… *trails off*) Anyway, thank you so much for reading this… Thing, of mine… ^_^ lol I'll see you in the next story :b

Tous Les Mêmes,

~Kisa Alvarez~

 **P.S.** This really is a one-shot; if it gets super popular, I'll write another story, but not a second chapter. I really need for something to just be _done_ on this account, ya'know? Everything is "in progress" and it's driving me crazy lmao. Okay now really goodbye! ^_^


End file.
